


The virgin's plan

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Sterek Short Stories [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And that is a good thing, Does kissing need to be warned for?, I think I wrote my first cracky fic..., M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Stiles is a virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are intruders in the woods and Stiles is the only one who can get them out. Well, it's his plan, at least. He's prepared to die for it, so he wants to say goodbye to at least one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The virgin's plan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt from Dorydafish on tumblr:
> 
> "I had this one in my head that Stiles was going to be used as bait for something and he was convinced he was going to die so he just kinda kisses Derek as a ‘I’m going to die anyway so I might as well thing’ and then he survives and it’s all like ‘umm…yeah…about that kiss, I didn’t mean it’ etc etc."
> 
> Also, not beta-ed, sorry.

The biggest problem of being part of a pack of werewolves was definitely the inability to lie.

Stiles wasn’t exactly a notorious liar, but sometimes, lies were useful.

Like when he tried to find a believable excuse to _not_ drive Scott around all the time. Or tell Jackson – who after the whole Kanima debacle suddenly shifted into a werewolf after all and _what the hell?_ – that he wasn’t afraid of him.

Mostly though, he just wasn’t sure how to keep it from the pack that he was going to meet the new supernatural intruders in their territory all alone. To save their lifes, obviously.

Normally, Stiles wouldn’t have jumped at the chance to even play bait and definitely not martyr.

But this case was special, okay?             

Elves. With _unicorns._

Fucking unicorns, who attacked everything that the elves told them to – except virgins.

And yes, Stiles wasn’t proud of it, but that kinda gave him a good chance of survival. Damn it.

So, he had worked out a possible treaty, decided to go directly to the elves’s lair, charm the unicorns and negotiate. Easy as pie. Be back for dinner.

Except that he knew Derek would never let him go.

So Stiles decided not to say anything at all. It wasn’t lying when you just kept quiet, right?

 

***

 

The next day was a pack meeting so Stiles decided to leave for the elves right after. He wanted to spend one last day with his pack before going off to try something that would most certainly get him killed.

He made sure to be his usual energetic self around the others, throwing in jokes and possible ideas on how to act with these new beings in their forest, without actually mentioning a treaty and no one suspected something. Not even Scott. Stiles really was too good at fooling people.

 

In the end there was only one thing left to do and Stiles wasn’t sure if he could really go through with it. But then he thought about all the great ways he could be killed today, so he mentally slapped some courage into himself and stayed behind after the meeting, waiting until it was only him and Derek left.

The alpha lifted an eyebrow at him. “What do you want, Stiles?” he asked, sounding calm. Stiles knew how fast Derek’s mood could shift, though, so he decided to make this quick.

Standing with his back to the open door, he closed his eyes for a second, reached out and pulled Derek forwards by his jacket.

The werewolf was taken by surprise so he actually followed the pull, enough so that Stiles could lean up and capture his lips in a hard and way too short kiss.

He let go after just a second, his lips tingling, as he turned and ran, praying that Derek was too confused to follow him right away so he could escape and go through with his plan.

Because if Derek caught up to him, he would never be able to lie and tell him the real reason why he did this: Because he thought he’d never get another chance.

Luckily, his plan worked and Derek didn’t follow him at all.

Stiles wasn’t sure if that made it better or worse.

 

***

 

Thinking back, Stiles was pretty embarrassed.

Well, first he was happy, because hey, he came out of it alive!

But now he had the unpleasant job to tell the pack about his plan. And it was a really stupid one, he knew that, and he’d spent a lot of time thinking it over.

He’d been ready to leave his dad alone for the sake of the pack, which had been the scariest part of his decision – until he’d kissed Derek.

Oh god, he’d _kissed Derek._

How was he supposed to explain that?

Especially now that he was alive and well – minus a few scratches and one hickey he didn’t even want to think about – and had actually worked out a treaty with the elves.

He hadn’t actually made a plan for this result.

 

So when he came home after the meeting with the elves was over and found the whole pack in his front yard, various degrees of worried and seething on their faces, he swallowed audibly and climbed out of his jeep gingerly.

“Uhm… hey guys,” he said, smiling warily but stopping when they all growled at him. He swallowed again. “Right… come in, please, we don’t want to alarm the neighbors…”

As soon as the front door was closed behind them all, he was pushed against the nearest wall and grunted in pain. There were apparently also some bruises on his body he hadn’t noticed before.

Derek let him go at his distressed sounds but his eyes still fleshed red and his hands were still claws.

“What the hell were you thinking, Stiles?” he barked and Stiles sighed, looking at him and then at the others in turn.

“I negotiated with them,” he explained, rubbing his shoulder. “I… I thought they might be friendlier to a human. So I went there and… worked out a treaty.”

Derek growled but at least Scott and Boyd looked a bit impressed. That was something.

“You went out there, into danger, negotiating a treaty that didn’t have my approval,” Derek snapped at him. “You never talked with me about it, you left the whole pack out of the loop… Damn you, Stiles, you could have _died!_ And you didn’t even say goodbye!”

Stiles felt his eyes burn and lowered his head. “I did to you,” he mumbled, knowing all the werewolves in the house could hear it but only Derek would understand.

It shut him up, at least, so Stiles continued hurridly. “I’m the only one they would even consider talking to,” he explained. “And it worked! They agreed to leave the forest. They’re gonna stay in the cemetry instead.”

He took a deep breath. “We’re still allowed to go there and they won’t hurt anyone, but they said… They said they needed a big, open space with magic in it. And death apparently is enough magic for them, I didn’t really get it, but whatever. They’re leaving the forest tonight so yay, everything’s fine!”

“You’re hurt, though,” Erica pointed out and Stiles winced. “Yeah, well… They roughened me up a bit, but it was more… playful? It’s apparently something they just do. It was a test. And I passed, so hooray for me.”

“At least one of them more than just “roughened you up”, I guess?” Jackson leered, pointing at Stiles’ neck.

His hand flew up but he knew what the werewolf was talking about: his shirt had shifted and revealed the hickey.

“Uhm…” He avoided Derek’s eyes. “One of them, ah… She said she was impressed by my bravery… or rather brave stupidity, whatever…”

He cleared his throat as the room erupted into giggles from the girls.  
  


Derek whirled around, staring at his pack. “Out! All of you!”

They paled and suddenly it was very quiet, the pack leaving with almost no comment.

“I’m glad you’re alive,” Allison told Stiles on the way out, hugging him, and Scott nodded, clasping his shoulder.

The door closed and Stiles waited for Derek to say something.

 

After a few minutes, the alpha turned back to him. He was fully human again but his gaze was fixated on the hickey and even without enhanced senses Stiles could feel the anger rolling off him.

“Why did you let her touch you?” he asked and Stiles blinked. That wasn’t the question he’d been expecting…

“She was too fast, I didn’t know what she would do,” he answered honestly, licking his lips. “She got me by surprise…”

Derek looked at his face then. “Like you got me.”

It was a statement, not a question, so Stiles just shrugged.

“Why did you do it?”

And there was the question Stiles had been afraid of. Without thinking he lied, blushing hotly.

“It didn’t mean anything,” he blurted. “I just, I wanted to… well, I thought I would die and I wanted to at least have kissed one guy if I did, it wasn’t because… I mean…”

He closed his mouth with an embarrassed groan and Derek… smirked.

“I meant why did you go to the elves,” he clarified and Stiles felt his blush deepen. His face felt as if it was on fire.

“Oh,” he responded weakly, wanting nothing more than to crawl in a hole and never coming out.

“I… I was the only one who could go,” he answered anyway, looking at the ground. “I mean, I’m human…”

“So are Lydia and Allison,” Derek argued. “That’s no reason for you to go.”

Stiles sighed. “I was the only one who could get past the unicorns,” he answered, staring holes into the ground, feeling embarrassed. “Because I’m the only virgin, okay?”

There’s silence for a moment and Stiles really wanted to find that hole now.

Suddenly Derek grabbed his chin, forcing Stiles’ head up. Their eyes locked and Stiles’ breath caught in his throat.

“I guess we have to make sure you can never do something this stupid again then,” Derek growled and before Stiles could even comprehend what he meant, there were dry lips on his, moving hard and fast against his mouth before a tongue licked inside.

Stiles gasped, which made Derek kiss him even harder, cupping his cheek and putting his other hand on Stiles’ waist, pulling him close.

Stiles flailed his hands for a moment before resting them on Derek’s shoulders, fisting his shirt. He tried to return the kiss but was soon too lost in it to do more than just _take it._

After a few minutes, Derek pulled back and Stiles gasped for air.

“Don’t try to lie to a werewolf,” Derek said, his voice rough and almost as deep as when he was wolved out. “You didn’t just kiss me for the experience.”

A wide smile appeared on Stiles’ face as he looked into Derek’s eyes. ”No, I didn’t,” he answered, happily diving back in for the next kiss.

Suddenly, his plan didn’t seem as stupid anymore.


End file.
